In The Arms Of an Angel
by SolarFlare Prime
Summary: A one shot For my Auntie. For the anniversary of her death. I Do not own Transformers. Rated T for death. My Aunt Diane died in 2009 from battling cancer for 2 long years. -starts crying-


_**Radiance's Pov**_

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day_

I am always fighting with the Autobot's. Trying to protect the world from the 'Cons. So I figured that I would search my human family. But the I search my human mother's sister...My aunt. I pulled up this:

Diane Broach

**Family-Placed Obituary**

DIANE BROACH Diane Broach, 46, passed away August 29 2009 after a two year battle with cancer. Born in Kingston, Jamaica WI, she grew up in Queens, NY where she attended school at PS135, JHS109, and Bayside High School. After graduating High School, at the age of sixteen, she started college at Queens College and later transferred to the University of Northern Colorado at Greeley. She graduated with a BA in English. For the past twelve years she worked as a Technical Writer and the last four years at NYMEX as a manager of Technical Writing. She is survived by her parents, Arthur and Dolsie Kirlew; brother, Chris; sister, Karen and niece, Skyler. She was a bold, smart, energetic woman who will be missed by her family and friends. Services will be held at St Marks Episcopal Church, Palm Beach Gardens, FL on Saturday, September 12, 2009 at 11 AM. A visitation will be held from 9 AM until service time at the church.

Published in The Palm Beach Post from Sept. 9 to Sept. 11, 2009

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_  
_memories seep from my veins_  
_let me be empty_  
_and weightless and maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

I froze I did not know about **ANY **of this... I crashed down on my berth in shock.

_M-my Aunt...my Aunt is..dead..._ I thought as my brain struggled to process the information.

I some ones heavy ped falls coming towards my room. I heard my door swish open as my vision started to become blurry. The last thing I saw and heard was a blurry face and someone shouting my name.

_in the arms of the angel_  
_fly away from here_  
_from this dark cold hotel room_  
_and the endlessness that you fear_  
_you are pulled from the wreckage_  
_of your silent reverie_  
_you're in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here_

**Where am I?, what day is it? what time is it?... I feel my eyes burning...my head pounding.**

**"Skyler...", I heard a familiar voice call my name, " Skyler, you must forgive your self."**

**"Who is there, my name is Radiance Prime." I said into the darkness.**

_so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

**A woman appeared before me glowing stark white wings.**

**"Aunt Diane..." I whispered. I ran and hugged her.**

**She hugged me tightly and said " Forgive your self, I am proud of you."**

**"I-i" I stuttered.**

**"****_Forgive your self..."_**** My aunt faded away**

I felt my self come back to reality. Bots and humans stared down-at me with worried expressions.

"Are you alright Radiance?" My father Optimus Prime asked.

I did not answer the question, I rose from the berth and walked outside. I was night, and a little breezy. I felt every Bot and human standing in the shelter of the base hanger behind me.

_in the arms of the angel_  
_fly away from here_  
_from this dark cold hotel room_  
_and the endlessness that you fear_  
_you are pulled from the wreckage_  
_of your silent reverie_  
_you're in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here_  
_you're in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here..._

" Auntie...", I said softy looking up at the large luminous full moon in the dark night sky, " I forgive my self..."

**(A/N) This Is for my Auntie, may she rest in peace...**

**Song: ****"Angel"- Sarah McLachlan.**


End file.
